Amistad
by YukiMisaki
Summary: Akihiko vuelve a Japón después de estar tres años en Inglaterra. No ha podido quitarse de la cabeza a Misaki y cuando se reencuentren descubrirá que el Misaki al que dejó no es el mismo Misaki que ahora.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Aquí os dejo un nuevo fanfic que espero que os guste.**

* * *

Hacía más de tres años que no pisaba Japón y por fin había vuelto. Durante todo este tiempo había estado pensando en ese momento y ahora que se encontraba allí, enfrente de su casa, no se atrevía a entrar. Sabía que no iba a ver nadie al otro lado de la puerta esperándole. Aquel pensamiento le provocó una presión en el pecho, la misma presión que le había acompañado desde el día en que se marchó.

Finalmente se armó de valor y se decidió a abrir. Observó el apartamento, estaba a oscuras y lleno de polvo. Suspiró al ver que sus temores se habían hecho realidad; Misaki ya no estaba ahí. Sabía que después de lo ocurrido era imposible que su pareja se hubiera quedado en ese apartamento, pero tenía la esperanza de que sí. Aquella esperanza se rompió en mil pedazos al ver el apartamento vacío y sin ningún rastro de Misaki.

Misaki. No había ningún día en que no pensara en él. Sin él sentía que su vida no valía nada. Sí, era un escritor multimillonario de 35 años, pero nada de eso importaba si Misaki no estaba a su lado.

No se sentía de humor para organizar sus cosas, ya pagaría a alguien para que lo hiciera. Se sentó en el sofá y sacó el móvil para llamar a Takahiro. Hacía mucho que no hablaba con él y si Misaki le había contado todo lo ocurrido, estaba seguro de que no iba a querer hablar con él nunca más. Marcó su número con miedo y esperó unos segundos a que respondiera.

\- _¿Sí?_

\- Takahiro, soy Akihiko.

\- _Viejo amigo, hacía años que no sabía de ti. ¿Cómo te va la vida? Me pareció muy fuerte que me enterara de tu huida por Misaki…-_ Akihiko suspiró aliviado. Aunque le estaba reclamando el no haberle contado que se mudaba a Inglaterra, podía notar en el tono de voz de su amigo que se alegraba de volver a saber de él.

\- Lo sé, siento mucho eso. Fue todo muy repentino.

\- _No te preocupes, ya me lo imagino. Por cierto, ¿cómo te van las cosas por allá? ¿Eres feliz?_

 _-_ En verdad acabo de volver a Tokio.- Respondió el escritor. Se moría de ganas de preguntarle por Misaki pero debía contenerse. No sabía si Takahiro era consciente de todo lo que pasó entre ellos y no quería meter la pata.

\- _¿De verdad? Eso es genial._ \- Exclamó alegremente.- _Manami y yo volvimos el año pasado a Tokio, me volvieron a trasladar. Así que esto es genial, ¡volvemos a vivir el en la misma ciudad!_

\- En ese caso espero que nos veamos muy pronto.

\- _¡Esta noche! Mi cumpleaños es el martes pero lo vamos a celebrar esta noche. Daremos una cena en casa, me haría mucha ilusión que vinieras._

 _-_ Bueno, acabo de llegar…- Comenzó a decir Akihiko pues no sabía si iba a ser una buena idea.

\- _Ven, será divertido y hace tanto que no nos vemos...será genial._

 _-_ Está bien, iré.

Aparcó su coche enfrente de la casa de Takahiro. Su amigo se había mudado a una casa familiar a las afueras de la ciudad. Sacó el regalo del maletero y se dirigió hacia la puerta de aquella casa. Takahiro le abrió con una sonrisa en la cara, se dieron un abrazo y el moreno le invitó a entrar. En el salón se encontraban Manami y Mahiro preparando la mesa para la cena. Mahiro ya tenía seis años y no se acordaba del escritor, así que volvieron a presentarse.

Akihiko y Takahiro estuvieron un rato hablando sobre todo lo que les había pasado en esos tres años, de pronto sonó el timbre y Manami fue abrir. El corazón de Akihiko comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando oyó la voz de Misaki. Estaba a tan solo unos segundos de volver a verle. Ya había pensado que era una posibilidad que Misaki acudiera al cumpleaños de su hermano y por eso había aceptado ir, sentía la necesidad de verle. Misaki entró en la sala junto a Manami y al ver al escritor quedó en shock. Su hermano fue a abrazarle pero no correspondió el abrazo, estaba concentrado mirando a su antigua pareja como si fuera una aparición. Akihiko tampoco apartaba la mirada de él, seguía siendo de baja estatura y sus facciones eran aniñadas pero algo en Misaki le hacía parecer algo más maduro o tal vez era la seriedad con la que le estaba mirando.

\- ¿Has visto quien ha vuelto?- Dijo Takahiro alegremente.

\- Sí.- Respondió Misaki saliendo del trance y acercándose un poco al escritor.- Qué sorpresa.

\- He llegado esta mañana.- Dijo Akihiko sin saber muy bien qué decir, notaba que Misaki estaba tenso. Mahiro entró para darle un abrazo a su tío, lo que hizo que el ambiente en la sala se relajara un poco.

\- Tío, se me ha caído un diente.- Le dijo el pequeño enseñándole el hueco que tenía en la boca.

\- ¿De verdad?- Dijo Misaki fingiendo sorpresa.- ¿Cómo ha ocurrido?

\- Comiendo.

\- Pues hoy tendrás que acostarte pronto para que el Ratoncito Pérez te deje algo debajo de la almohada.- Le dijo Misaki acariciándole el pelo. El niño asintió y salió a decirle algo a su madre.

\- Bueno, pues en nada estará lista la cena.- Dijo Takahiro sin borrar la sonrisa de la cara.

\- Mako no cenará con nosotros porque tiene trabajo, pero me ha dicho que se pasará cuando acabe.

\- Entonces perfecto.- Asintió su hermano.

\- La cena estará en diez minutos.- Anunció Manami desde la cocina.

\- Perfecto. Salgo un rato al jardín.

\- Misaki, ¿ya vas a fumar?- Le preguntó Takahiro con una mirada de desaprobación, dejando muy sorprendido a Akihiko, para él era inconcebible que Misaki fumara.

\- Hoy solo me he fumado uno de camino al trabajo. He estado tan ocupado que no he tenido tiempo de nada.- Le dijo Misaki y sin esperar una contestación salió al jardín.

\- ¿Fuma?- Preguntó el escritor sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

\- Sí, desde que empezó a trabajar.- Respondió Takahiro con resignación.

\- ¿En qué trabaja?- Akihiko necesitaba saber todo acerca de él, quería sentir que le conocía como antes y que el tiempo nunca había pasado.

\- Trabaja en Marukawa, es editor.

\- Ah, de manga, ¿no?

\- No, de literatura.- Dijo Takahiro. Akihiko no podía estar más sorprendido, era como si estuviera en un universo paralelo, Misaki fumaba y leía libros, no solo eso, sino que los editaba.- Está muy contento con su trabajo, sobretodo desde que lo dejaron a cargo de un autor importante, creo que un tal Sumi-sensei.

\- Sí, es muy bueno. Entonces Misaki sí que debe hacer muy bien su trabajo. ¿Te importa si salgo yo también a fumar un poco?- Preguntó para poder estar asolas con Misaki, ese muchacho era una caja de sorpresas.

\- No, adelante.

Akihiko salió al jardín y no tardó en divisar a Misaki que se encontraba sentando en la hierba, miraba su móvil frunciendo el ceño mientras apuraba el cigarrillo.

\- ¿Te importa si me uno?- Preguntó el escritor llamando la atención del menor quien le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado. Akihiko sacó el paquete de cigarros y encendió uno llevándoselo a la boca.- Tu hermano me ha dicho que eres el editor de Sumi-sensei.

\- Sí, desde hace unos meses. Sospecho que Sumi-senpai tuvo algo que ver en eso.- Dijo Misaki con una sonrisa fingida, se notaba que no se encontraba a gusto con la situación, pero Akihiko no se iba a dar por vencido.

\- ¿Y te gusta ser editor?

\- Sí, la verdad es que sí. Le he cogido gusto a la lectura.

\- Me alegro de eso.

\- Incluso me he leído tus libros.- Le dijo Misaki provocando que el escritor arqueara una ceja.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, he leído todos, incluso las BL.- Dijo riendo de verdad, haciendo que una sensación de calidez inundara el cuerpo de Akihiko.- ¿Volverás a escribir?

\- No lo sé.- Respondió suspirando.

\- Sería una lástima no volver a leer nada tuyo.

\- Chicos, ya está la cena.- Anunció Takahiro y entraron de nuevo a la casa.

La cena transcurrió sin percances, conversaron de forma amigable y rieron de todo lo que decía Mahiro, era como si nada hubiera pasado y todos formaran una familia feliz. Akihiko se sentía feliz como hacía años que no lo hacía, buscaba con la mirada a Misaki y en varias ocasiones le pilló mirándole, pero el joven desviaba la mirada rápidamente con un leve sonrojo que solo el escritor percibía. Iban a sacar la tarta cuando llamaron al timbre, Takahiro se levantó a abrir y volvió con una muchacha joven, más o menos de la misma estatura que Misaki, y que tenía una larga melena morena.

\- Hola a todos.- Saludó la chica y Misaki se levantó de la silla.

\- Mako, ¿cómo ha ido?- Le preguntó el editor.

\- Bastante bien, los padres no se han puesto muy pesados.- Respondió sonriendo y de pronto reparó en la presencia del escritor. Akihiko al verse observado se levantó y se acercó hacia ellos para presentarse.

\- Mako, él es Usami Akihiko.- Le dijo Misaki.- ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de él?

\- Claro que lo recuerdo.- Rió la joven.- Cada vez que habla de cuando vivía con usted se le ilumina la cara.

\- No exageres.

\- Es cierto, Misaki.

\- Bueno, Usagi-san, ella es Mako.

\- Es un placer.- Dijo el escritor.

\- Pero hazlo bien, nunca me presentas bien.- Dijo Mako haciendo un puchero.- Siempre omites el detalle de que soy tu novia.

\- Ella es mi novia.- Le dijo al escritor evitando su mirada. Akihiko notó que la boca se le secaba y un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Misaki tenía novia y eso era demasiado doloroso. Sintió el impulso de salir corriendo de allí pero sentía que sus piernas no le respondían. Se formó un silencio y Mako fue a hablar con Manami. Akihiko se quedó ahí plantado junto a Misaki, el menor por fin le miró a los ojos. Los ojos de Misaki irradiaban tristeza y eso fue lo que acabó de partirle el corazón a Akihiko.

\- Venga, voy a cortar la tarta.- Dijo Takahiro.

\- Pero aún no has soplado las velas.- Comentó Mako.

\- Se nos ha olvidado comprar.

\- Yo iré a comprar.- Dijo Misaki y miró al escritor aún con cara de tristeza.- ¿Vienes conmigo, Usagi-san?

\- Claro.

Salieron de la casa en silencio y caminaron hacia la tienda que había a dos calles. Akihiko no entendía muy bien qué estaba ocurriendo, qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Misaki. ¿Por qué era él quien estaba triste? Él era quien había rehecho su vida y no le culpaba, al fin y al cabo la ruptura fue culpa de Akihiko. Caminaron unos metros más y de repente Misaki paró en seco.

\- Necesito contarte algo.- Dijo Misaki notablemente angustiado.- Puede que tú no seas la persona más indicada pero eres al único que se lo puedo contar y yo...yo ya no puedo más.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Misaki?- Akihiko se encontraba muy preocupado por el menor. Misaki tenía una expresión en la cara que jamás había visto, se veía desesperado y al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Soy una mala persona.

\- No, no lo eres, Misaki. Tú eres la persona más buena que conozco.

\- Estoy engañando a Mako.- Murmuró y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Akihiko abrió los ojos sorprendido, no supo qué decir y simplemente acarició el cabello de Misaki, quien se estremeció ante el contacto.

\- Todos cometemos errores.- Dijo por fin el escritor, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre los dos.- Seguro que lo puedes solucionar.

\- Le he estado engañando desde que empezamos a salir.- Dijo Misaki limpiándose las lágrimas.- No se lo merece, pero soy incapaz de controlarme y todo es porque...porque soy un cobarde.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre exactamente? Me está costando un poco seguirte…

\- ¡Soy gay! ¡No me gustan las mujeres, no me ponen nada!- Gritó Misaki sorprendiendo al escritor por el cambio de tono. Akihiko volvió a acariciarle la cabeza para que se tranquilizara un poco. Se notaba que llevaba tiempo con todo eso guardado y el escritor pensó que era mejor que lo soltase todo.- Nunca me he atrevido a contárselo a nii-chan. Él quiere que me case y forme una familia y yo lo intenté, de verdad que lo he intentado. Yo quiero a Mako, es una mujer increíble y me lo paso muy bien con ella, pero jamás podré quererla como debería.- Dejó de hablar durante unos segundos y luego desvió la mirada.- Él trabaja conmigo.

\- ¿Le quieres?- Preguntó el escritor en un susurro y temiendo la respuesta.

\- No.- Negó Misaki y Akihiko suspiró.- Eso es lo peor, que ni siquiera le quiero. Es solo sexo, es solo un momento en el que olvido esta vida de farsas que llevo y simplemente disfruto, porque es solo eso...no es nada emocional. Ya sé que suena patético.

\- No pienso que sea patético, todos nos hemos sentido así alguna vez.

\- Me siento como una mierda porque sé que le estoy haciendo a Mako lo que tú me hiciste a mí.- Dijo Misaki mirándole a los ojos y el escritor notó una punzada en el pecho, se sentía fatal.- Finjo que estoy enamorado de ella cuando en verdad no lo estoy…¿Por qué soy así? Lo pasé fatal cuando me dejaste y ahora le estoy haciendo lo mismo a otra persona…

\- Misaki, en cuanto a eso hay algo que me gustaría contarte.- Dijo Akihiko.- Pero creo que ahora no es buen momento.

\- Puedes contármelo ahora, dudo mucho que mi vida se pueda joder más de lo que ya está…

\- Misaki, ¿te puedo dar un consejo?- Preguntó el escritor y el menor asintió aún con los ojos llorosos.- Sé sincero contigo mismo y con los demás. Jamás me he arrepentido de ser sincero y te aseguro que tú tampoco lo harás. ¿Sabes de qué me he arrepentido? De las mentiras. No hay día que no me arrepienta de haberte dicho que no te amaba.

\- ¿Q-qué?- Misaki se encontraba muy confuso y el corazón le latía muy rápidamente, tanto que sentía que se le iba a salir por la boca en cualquier momento. Akihiko posó sus manos sobre sus mejillas mojadas y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

\- Aquel día te mentí, Misaki. Te amé durante aquellos cuatro años, te he amado todo el tiempo que hemos estado separados, te amo ahora mismo que te tengo delante y te amaré hasta que me muera.- El escritor sentía como en sus ojos empezaban a acumularse las lágrimas y su cuerpo temblaba, por fin le había confesado la verdad.

\- Por favor, no juegues conmigo…no podría soportarlo.- Murmuró Misaki encogiéndose.

\- Te digo la verdad. Aquel día te mentí porque sentí que tenía que hacerlo para que pudieras ser libre, no me di cuenta de todo el dolor que te ocasioné y que también me ocasioné a mí mismo, porque estos tres años sin ti han sido una auténtica tortura.

\- Me cuesta creerlo…

\- Misaki, durante este tiempo no he estado con nadie.- Dijo Akihiko apresuradamente.- Porque si no es contigo el sexo ya no me interesa, solamente quiero estar contigo. Yo, Usami Akihiko, llevo tres años sin sexo.- Misaki rió levemente ante ese comentario y se secó las lágrimas. Apartó las manos del escritor que aún seguían en su cara y entrelazó sus dedos con los del otro.

\- No creo que pueda olvidar todo así como así. Han sido muchos años pensando que no me querías, dudo mucho que pueda hacer como si nada de eso hubiera pasado.- Dijo Misaki con voz suave y mirándole con cierta tristeza.

\- Lo sé y lo entiendo. Solo te pido que no me alejes de tu vida, Misaki, déjame ayudarte aunque solo sea como amigo.

\- Usagi-san, me hiciste mucho daño. Necesito pensar en todo lo que ha pasado hoy, porque ahora mismo estoy hecho un lío.

\- Lo entiendo, tómate el tiempo que necesites.- Asintió el escritor con el corazón en un puño. No le importaba esperar si el menor le aceptaba pero si no era así, sentía que no iba a poder soportarlo.- Yo te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites, Misaki.

\- Gracias.- Dijo el menor y de repente recordó que estaban en medio de la celebración del cumpleaños de su hermano.- ¡Las velas!

\- Cierto, vayamos a comprarlas antes de que Takahiro se preocupe.

* * *

 **Hola, ¿qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo. Me ha quedado un poco empalagoso, ¿no?**

 **Bueno, este fic va a ser corto, en un principio constará de cinco capítulos y no tardaré mucho en publicarlos, la idea es subir uno por semana (normalmente domingos).**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, se agradecen los reviews así sé si os gusta o no, se aceptan todo tipo de críticas.**

 **¡Un saludo!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Confesiones

El trabajo de Misaki consistía en pelearse con mucha gente, se pasaba el día negociando con sus autores por teléfono, en absolutamente todas las reuniones discutía con los trabajadores del departamento de ventas y siempre le tocaba gritarle a alguien de la imprenta para así poder alargar la fecha límite. Era un trabajo muy estresante, pero era lo único que hacía olvidar a Misaki por todo lo que estaba pasando. Sí, el trabajo no era perfecto, pero en aquel momento no tenía nada más donde agarrarse. Misaki sentía que su vida era un auténtico desastre y que jamás conseguiría salir de aquel pozo. _Y ha aparecido Usagi-san, eso ya era lo que me faltaba._

Misaki no podía parar de pensar en lo que había sucedido hacía dos noches. Había ido al cumpleaños de su hermano con la esperanza de pasar una velada agradable en familia, jamás hubiera esperado encontrarse cara a cara con su ex-amante. El reencuentro no había sido tan malo, al menos le había servido para desahogarse. Misaki sabía que el escritor no era la persona más indicada para contarle sus problemas, pero era el único al que podía contarle lo de su amante.

Ya era casi mediodía cuando Isaka le pidió que se reuniera con él en su despacho. Fue con cierto temor, nunca era bueno que te llamaran al despacho del jefe. El secretario le hizo pasar de inmediato y se sentó justo enfrente de Isaka.

\- ¡Chibi-tan!- Sonrió Isaka apoyando su barbilla sobre sus manos.- Quita esa cara de susto que no te voy a despedir...todavía. Tengo una noticia buena y dos malas. ¿Por cuál quieres que empiece?

\- Por las malas.- Respondió Misaki con nerviosismo.

\- Te diré primero una mala, luego la buena y para finalizar la otra mala, ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo Isaka sin borrar su sonrisa.- La primera mala noticia es que ya no vas a ser el editor de Sumi-sensei.

\- ¿Qué?¿Por qué?¿No está contento conmigo?- Preguntó el editor preocupado.

\- No, no tiene nada que ver contigo, son cosas que pasan. Estás haciendo un buen trabajo, chibi-tan, más te vale seguir así.- Isaka hizo una breve pausa en la que se le curvó un poco el labio y los ojos se le iluminaron.- La buena noticia es que Akihiko ha vuelto de Inglaterra y va a volver a escribir. Ayer firmó un contrato con la editorial comprometiéndose a escribir como mínimo tres libros y dos novelas BL. ¿Verdad que es genial?

\- Sí, es fantástico.- Dijo Misaki sorprendido.

\- Y ahora viene la mala noticia, bueno, al menos mala para ti.- Dijo Isaka.- Vas a ser el editor de Akihiko.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que has oído. Aikawa ya no trabaja aquí y necesito a alguien que conozca muy bien a ese ser.- Suspiró Isaka.- Estuviste con él durante mucho tiempo, ¿quién mejor que tú para ser su editor? Conoces cómo trabaja y sabrás manipularle bien para que entregue los manuscritos a tiempo. Sé que es duro ser su editor porque...bueno, ya le conoces, no es una persona fácil de tratar.

\- Pero él es el escritor más importante de la editorial y yo no tengo tanta experiencia.- Dijo Misaki frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Y si él se opone? Es decir, alguien de su nivel…

\- Ya lo he consultado con él.- Le cortó Isaka.- Le pregunté ayer y me dijo que estaba conforme.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Dice que no quiere desconocidos entrando y saliendo de su casa. Mañana por la mañana tendrás la primera reunión con él y con el encargado de ventas para aprobar su primer proyecto, ¿entendido?

\- Sí, Isaka-san.

\- Muy bien, eso es todo.- Dijo Isaka haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se marchara.

Misaki acabó de trabajar cuando ya eran pasadas las siete. En la puerta de la editorial le estaba esperando su amante, como casi todas las noches. Nori Nishimura era un treintañero divorciado que trabajaba en el departamento de ventas. Misaki conoció a Nori durante la primera semana que estuvo trabajando en la empresa y desde entonces se habían vuelto inseparables, pero últimamente había cierta tensión entre ellos, sobre todo por parte de Misaki.

\- ¿Te apetece ir a comer antes o prefieres ir directo?- Le preguntó Nori sonriendo de lado.

\- Necesito comer algo, me muero de hambre.- Respondió Misaki forzando una sonrisa.- ¿Ramen está bien?

\- Sí, hay un sitio de ramen a dos calles de aquí. Nunca he ido pero me lo ha recomendado Yokozawa.

\- Entonces debe de ser bueno.

Llegaron al restaurante un par de minutos después y se sentaron en una mesa apartada. El camarero les atendió rápidamente y poco tiempo después ya estaban cenando.

\- Por cierto, me han dicho que eres el nuevo editor de Usami-sensei.- Comentó Nori sonriendo.- Enhorabuena.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Las noticias vuelan en esta empresa.- Dijo Nori guiñándole un ojo.- En verdad lo sé porque llevaré sus ventas, así que mañana nos veremos en la reunión.

\- Vaya, trabajaremos juntitos…

\- Sí, bueno, de vez en cuando tendremos que discutir un poco.- Rió Nori suavemente.

\- Nori, la verdad es que esta noche no me apetece mucho…- Murmuró Misaki desviando la mirada. Nori arqueó una ceja sin saber muy bien de qué hablaba.- Mañana tenemos la reunión y será mejor que estemos despejados. Ya lo haremos mañana…

\- Misaki, no tienes que poner esa cara de disgusto solo porque no te apetezca acostarte conmigo.- Le dijo Nori en voz baja y sonriendo de lado.- El sexo no lo es todo, además, ya sabes lo que siento por ti…

\- Nori…- Dijo Misaki avergonzado.

\- Yo solo quiero estar a tu lado, lo que hagamos me da igual.

\- Voy a pedir la cuenta.- Cambió de conversación el editor. Nori siempre hacía igual, decía ese tipo de cosas sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos. Misaki ya sabía que Nori estaba enamorado de él, ya habían tenido esa conversación y Misaki le había dejado claro que le apreciaba mucho pero que para él lo que tenían era solo sexo. Sexo y amistad, nada más. ¿Por qué Nori seguía empeñado en recordarle que para él significaba algo más?

Salieron del restaurante y caminaron en silencio hacia la parada de metro más cercana. Misaki iba sumergido en sus pensamientos y Nori le miraba de reojo con cierta preocupación.

\- Entonces te vas a casa, ¿no?- Dijo Nori rompiendo el silencio.

\- Supongo que sí.

\- Puedes dormir conmigo si quieres. No haremos nada, solo dormir.- Propuso Nori. Misaki se quedó callado un momento y finalmente asintió.

\- Está bien, pero solo dormir.

\- Por supuesto.

Veinte minutos después llegaron al edificio de Nori. Ya era tarde por lo que todo estaba en silencio, solo se oía el crujir de la madera antigua del edificio. Subieron al ascensor sin decir palabra. Últimamente entre ellos predominaba el silencio y esto entristecía a Misaki. Misaki sabía que la situación era culpa suya, o al menos así lo sentía él. Llevaba semanas pensando en lo desastrosa que era su vida. Tenía una novia maravillosa a la que no amaba, tenía un amante al que tampoco amaba, simplemente se sentía atraído por él, y ahora había vuelto a aparecer Usagi-san, con el que no sabía muy bien cómo sentirse.

Misaki suspiró y miró a Nori, quien estaba concentrado observando como el ascensor iba subiendo. Era un hombre muy atractivo, cualquier hombre o mujer estaría encantado de estar con él. Misaki observó su perfil, primero su frente, con pequeños mechones que caían sobre ella. Fue bajando hasta llegar a sus ojos, siempre tan trasparentes, como si con solo mirarte pudiera traspasarte el alma. Después vino su pequeña nariz, seguida de su boca, esa boca que tantos besos le había dado durante esos últimos dos años y que tantas veces había recorrido su cuerpo. Sí, Nori era realmente un hombre muy atractivo.

Misaki estiró el brazo lentamente y acarició con su mano la mejilla de Nori, quien se giró sorprendido a mirarle. Nori se inclinó hacia el contacto y le sonrió. Misaki no se pudo contener y guió su mano hacia la boca de su amante, quien depositó un suave beso en sus dedos.

El timbre del ascensor les indicó que ya habían llegado a su planta. Salieron del ascensor sin apartar la vista el uno del otro, mientras sus manos se rozaban al caminar. Nori abrió la puerta de su apartamento sin romper con el contacto visual y una vez estuvieron dentro, Nori se abalanzó sobre Misaki buscando desesperadamente su boca. Misaki correspondió el beso y se agarró con las dos manos a la camisa de Nori, intentando no perder el equilibrio. Sin apenas separarse caminaron hacia la cama, donde se tumbaron y comenzaron a desvestirse. Misaki pasaba sus manos sobre la espalda desnuda de Nori mientras inclinaba la cabeza para ofrecerle un mejor acceso a su cuello.

Se encontraban abrazados en la cama cuando Misaki comenzó a sentir una presión en el pecho, el aire le faltaba y los ojos se le comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas. Nori notó la tensión y se giró para mirarle.

\- Misaki, ¿qué ocurre?¿Qué te pasa?

\- Ya no…- Murmuró Misaki abrazándose más a él.

\- Tranquilo, Misaki, tranquilo, no pasa nada.- Le susurró en la oreja mientras le acariciaba la espalda y le acercaba lo máximo posible a él.- Está todo bien, estás conmigo.

\- Y-ya no puedo seguir así…

\- ¿Es por tu novia?- Preguntó Nori y luego habló en voz muy baja, como si le doliera decirlo.- ¿Es por mí?

\- Es por…- Comenzó a decir Misaki y se echó a llorar de forma más ruidosa.

\- No pasa nada, Misaki, todo va a salir bien…

\- Usagi-san ha vuelto.- Consiguió decir Misaki sin poder parar de llorar.

\- ¿Tu ex-novio?- Preguntó Nori muy sorprendido y Misaki asintió.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?¿Has hablado con él?

\- Fue al cumpleaños de mi hermano...y se lo conté todo.- Dijo Misaki limpiándose las lágrimas con la mano.- Lo de mi novia, lo nuestro…

\- ¿Y qué te dijo?

\- M-me dijo que me quiere...Usagi-san dice que me quiere…- Murmuró Misaki.

\- ¿Y tú le crees? Es decir, después de como acabaron las cosas entre vosotros…- Dijo Nori sin dejar de acariciarle.

\- No sé qué pensar.- Dijo Misaki.- Solo quiero hacer las cosas bien.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Voy a romper con Mako, no puedo seguir jugando así con sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Pero le vas a contar todo? Existe la posibilidad de que se lo cuente a tu nii-chan.

\- N-no lo sé, no sé cómo lo haré pero tengo que hacerlo.

A la mañana siguiente Misaki se levantó más temprano de lo normal y salió del apartamento de Nori sin hacer ningún ruido. Cogió un taxi y fue directo a casa de su novia, quien debía de estar a punto de salir a trabajar. Salió del taxi disparado pero paró en seco justo delante del portal de su novia. Iba a dar media vuelta cuando Mako salió del portal.

\- Misaki, ¿qué haces aquí?- Dijo Mako muy sorprendida.

\- Yo...yo…- De repente a Misaki se le había secado la boca y no era capaz de articular ningún tipo de sonido. Era como si de repente se le hubiera olvidado su propio idioma.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás pálido.

\- Soy gay.- Dijo Misaki intentando no echarse a llorar.

\- ¿Qué?- Exclamó Mako mirándole con los ojos como platos, como si le estuviera gastando una especie de broma pesada.

\- Y tengo un amante.

\- Me estás mintiendo.- Dijo Mako negando con la cabeza.

\- No, es cierto. Lo siento mucho, Mako, no era mi intención hacerte…- No pudo terminar la frase porque una mano se estampó contra su mejilla.

\- ¡VETE!¡Y NO VUELVAS, MALNACIDO!- Misaki se quedó de piedra, jamás había visto así a Mako.- ¿NO ME HAS OÍDO?¡QUE TE VAYAS, NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER!

Misaki se fue de allí rápidamente, por vergüenza y por miedo a que le pegara. Se sentía la persona más miserable del mundo.

* * *

 **Hola ^^**

 **Siento la demora, quería haber actualizado el domingo pero se me pasó completamente.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer :)**

 **Besos!**


	3. Chapter 3

Llegó a la oficina antes de lo previsto. Misaki había calculado que su charla con Mako iba a durar más, por eso había ido tan pronto. Las cosas no habían salido como él había planeado, sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero jamás hubiera pensado que Mako llegaría a pegarle. Todo era culpa suya, jamás debió salir con Mako solo para ocultar su homosexualidad, había jugado con sus sentimientos y ahora ya no había forma de enmendar todo el daño causado. Mako le odiaba y él también se odiaba a sí mismo por haber sido tan egoísta.

Con la cara ya lavada, salió del baño de la oficina y se dirigió a la sala de reuniones, donde iba a tener su primer encuentro como editor con Usagi-san. Por si eso no fuera poco, también iba a estar presente Nori, representando al departamento de ventas. Entró en la sala y se encontró con que Nori ya estaba allí dentro, sentado revisando unos papeles.

\- Buenos días, madrugador.- Saludó Nori sonriendo.- ¿Dónde te habías metido? Cuando he despertado ya no estabas.

\- He dejado a Mako.- Suspiró Misaki dejándose caer en una silla.- Ha sido horrible.

\- ¿Qué le has dicho? ¿Le has contado lo nuestro?

\- No le he dicho que eres tú pero sí.

\- ¿No te preocupa que se lo cuente a tu nii-chan?

\- Claro que me preocupa, pero quiero empezar a hacer las cosas bien.- Misaki dudó un momento pero se decidió a hacerlo.- Es por eso que creo que deberíamos dejar de vernos, Nori.

\- ¿Qué?¿Por qué? Nosotros no hacemos nada malo, Misaki, no entiendo a qué viene esto.- Dijo Nori muy sorprendido.

\- Es solo que creo que…

\- ¿Es por Usagi-san ese? Es por él, ¿verdad?- Le interrumpió frunciendo el ceño.- Todo esto es porque te reencontraste con él. Creía que ya lo habías superado, Misaki.

\- No, no tiene nada que ver con él.

\- ¿Entonces solo es una casualidad? No sé, Misaki, a mí me parece todo un poco raro. Mira, yo sé que tú no me quieres y que nunca lo has hecho.- Dijo Nori con una sonrisa amarga.- Y no pretendo que lo hagas, la verdad, soy realista. Y si te fueras con otro yo lo entendería y te apoyaría porque ante todo somos amigos, pero no puedo permitir que te vayas con él. Que eches lo nuestro a perder solo porque ese ex-novio tuyo haya vuelto y te haya dicho que te quiere, porque sinceramente solo se está intentando aprovechar de ti.

\- No voy a volver con él, Nori, me hizo mucho daño.- Dijo Misaki con un nudo en la garganta.

\- Exacto, te hizo mucho daño, no lo olvides. No olvides la clase de hombre que es.- Le dijo Nori tajante y en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró el escritor.- Buenos días, Usami-sensei, es un placer conocerle. Soy Nori Nishimura, del departamento de ventas.

\- Encantado.- Se limitó a decir Akihiko mientras le estrechaba la mano.

\- Buenos días.- Saludó Misaki.- Por favor, toma asiento. ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

\- No, gracias, Misaki.- Respondió el escritor sentándose.

\- Bien, entonces empecemos.- Dijo Misaki comenzando a hojear papeles.- Tres libros y dos BL en un periodo de dos años y medio, ¿no es así?

\- Exacto, eso es lo que acordé con Isaka.- Asintió Akihiko.

\- Muy bien. Los libros serán una trilogía o…

\- Todavía no lo he pensado.- Dijo Akihiko encogiéndose de hombros.- Tampoco sé sobre qué voy a escribir.

\- Bueno, la idea es que en tres meses demos a conocer la fecha de lanzamiento del primer libro. Tenemos muy poco tiempo.- Le dijo Misaki con tono preocupado.

\- De peores he salido.

\- Está bien.- Suspiró Misaki.- ¿Y las BL?¿Ya tienes pensado algo?

\- Sí, he decidido continuar con Junai Egoist, era la que mejor vendía.

\- Bueno, sensei, Junai Romantica le seguía muy de cerca.- Comentó Nori, haciendo que Misaki se tensara.

\- Nori, sensei prefiere continuar con la Egoist y no con la Romantica.

\- Solo digo que si es por las ventas da igual cual decida continuar porque todas han vendido muy bien.

\- Ya tengo la trama pensada para la Egoist, sin embargo con la Romantica…- Dijo Akihiko y pasó a mirar a Misaki.-...no tengo muy claro como va a seguir la historia.

\- Bueno, ya se verá.- Misaki desvió la mirada y comenzó a mover papeles como si estuviera buscando algo.- Por ahora será mejor que te centres en lo que tienes claro. Tenemos muy poco tiempo y hay mucho por hacer. ¿Crees que tendrás alguna idea para los libros al finalizar la semana?

\- Es posible.- Se limitó a decir el escritor.

\- Está bien, te haré una visita el viernes para ver cómo vas.- Le dijo Misaki.

\- Vale, pero no creo que despierte antes de mediodía.

\- Contaba con eso.- Dijo Misaki con una sonrisa de lado.

\- Bueno, ha sido un placer, sensei.- Dijo Nori poniéndose de pie.

\- Lo mismo digo.

\- Misaki, ¿vienes a fumar?- Le preguntó Nori antes de salir.

\- Ve yendo tú, yo iré más tarde.- Lo cierto es que Misaki no tenía muchas ganas de quedarse a solas con Nori. La conversación que habían mantenido antes de la reunión había sido tensa. Entendía el punto de vista de Nori, pero le hacía daño que sacara el tema de Usagi-san, no todo giraba entorno a él. Tras pensar eso, levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos del escritor.

\- ¿Qué tal estás?¿Ya estás mejor?

\- ¿Eh? Sí, siento mucho lo del otro día. Simplemente necesitaba desahogarme y, bueno, no podía ser con cualquiera.- Dijo Misaki rápidamente.- De hecho, esta mañana he roto con Mako y he hablado con...bueno, con mi…

\- Tu amante.

\- Sí.- Asintió Misaki avergonzado.

\- ¿Y cómo ha ido?

\- Mako me ha pegado y no le culpo, la verdad.

\- ¿Y el otro?

\- Bueno, en verdad no lo sé… Le he dicho que deberíamos dejar de vernos, pero no creo que me haya hecho mucho caso.

\- ¿Es Nishimura?- Preguntó Akihiko sorprendiendo al editor.

\- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

\- Se te ha comido con la mirada durante toda la reunión, tampoco hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta.

\- Él cree que es por ti.

\- ¿El que?¿Que le hayas dejado?

\- Tampoco es dejar porque no somos pareja, simplemente somos amigos. Amigos con derechos, pero amigos, no novios. Yo no le quiero y él lo sabe, siempre he intentado ser lo más claro posible con él.- Dijo Misaki.- Te odia. Él cree que voy a volver contigo.

\- ¿Me odia? Pues lo ha disimulado muy bien.- Comentó Akihiko riendo levemente.

\- No sabe que eres tú.

\- Además, eso es una idiotez, ni siquiera yo soy tan iluso como para creer que vas a volver conmigo. Al menos no después de todo lo que pasó.- Hubo un momento de silencio, Misaki suspiró y alargó su mano para coger suavemente la del escritor.

\- He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste el otro día. Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, si tú aún sigues queriendo, claro.

\- Por supuesto que quiero.- Sonrió Akihiko manteniendo el contacto con el editor.

\- Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, Usagi-san.

Misaki decidió acompañar a Akihiko hasta la entrada del edificio, mientras charlaron de los libros que había editado el menor, cosa que hizo que se olvidara por un momento de sus problemas. La tranquilidad no le duró mucho, ya que cuando llegaron a la puerta principal se encontraron con Takahiro, quien traía cara de pocos amigos.

\- Nii-chan, ¿qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Misaki muy sorprendido.

\- Mako ha llamado a Manami llorando, dice que te has estado viendo con un hombre. ¿Es eso cierto?- El editor jamás había visto a su hermano así. Tenía el ceño fruncido y apretaba los labios de tal forma que parecía que iban a romperse. En ese momento Misaki sintió mucha vergüenza, sabía que había decepcionado a su hermano. Cuando se le pasara el enfado llegaría la decepción y eso era mucho peor que si le insultara o le pegara. Misaki no se veía capaz de soportar la cara de decepción de Takahiro.

\- No creo que este sea el mejor sitio para hablarlo.- Murmuró Misaki.

\- ¿Eso es un sí?

\- Nii-chan, yo...te lo puedo explicar, de verdad.

\- No me lo puedo creer.- Murmuró Takahiro tensándose todavía más.- ¿Desde cuándo te gustan los hombres?

\- Pues desde...supongo que desde siempre.

\- Takahiro, ¿por qué no te marchas a casa, te tranquilizas y lo habláis mañana?- Intervino Akihiko.

\- Lo siento pero esto no es asunto tuyo.- Le espetó Takahiro al escritor, luego se volvió a dirigir a Misaki.- ¿Entonces eres bisexual?

\- En verdad no.- Respondió Misaki muerto de la vergüenza.- No me gustan las mujeres.

\- ¡Entonces qué diablos has estado haciendo con Mako!

\- Nii-chan, por favor, no grites.- Le pidió Misaki mirando a su alrededor.- Trabajo aquí, no montemos una escena.

\- Contesta.- Dijo Takahiro bajando la voz.

\- Fuiste tú quien insistió en que saliera con Mako. Yo solo...yo pensé que acabaría enamorándome de ella a la fuerza, pero me equivoqué y de verdad que lo siento.- Dijo Misaki con lágrimas en los ojos.- Me siento muy mal por eso.

\- Y haces bien en sentirte mal, Misaki. Lo que has hecho...mira que engañar a tu novia con otro hombre…- Takahiro negó con la cabeza y retrocedió un par de pasos.- No te imaginas lo avergonzado que estoy de ti.

\- Takahiro, creo que estás exagerando.- Le dijo Akihiko cabreado.- No tienes ningún derecho a hablarle así a Misaki, tú no sabes nada.

\- ¿Y tú sí?- Preguntó Takahiro cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Tú sí que lo sabes?¿Sabías que se acostaba con un hombre?¿Sabías que era gay?

\- Sí, me lo contó en tu cumpleaños y...bueno, ya hace años que sé que es gay.- Se limitó a decir Akihiko.

\- ¿Y por qué no me lo habías contado? ¡Se supone que somos amigos!- Exclamó Takahiro frunciendo el ceño.

\- No me correspondía a mí contártelo.

\- Nii-chan, de verdad que lo siento…- Dijo Misaki con un hilo de voz, intentando no romper a llorar.

\- Misaki, ahora mismo no soporto tenerte delante.- Le espetó Takahiro haciendo que finalmente comenzara a llorar. Sin decir nada más se marchó, dejando a Misaki llorando.

\- No se lo tengas en cuenta, nada de lo que ha dicho iba en serio, simplemente le ha pillado por sorpresa.- Akihiko se acercó a él y le rodeó con sus brazos.- Venga, no llores, ya verás como el tiempo lo cura todo. ¿Te apetece ir a algún sitio?

\- Tengo que trabajar.- Respondió Misaki limpiándose las lágrimas y sorbiendo por la nariz.

\- Y estás trabajando, estás con tu escritor.- Dijo Akihiko sonriendo de lado.- Vayamos a mi casa, ahí estaremos tranquilos.

Llegaron a la casa del escritor en su nuevo coche, también rojo como el anterior. Misaki sintió una presión en el pecho al entrar en aquel apartamento, todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba. Era como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo.

\- ¿Te apetece tomar algo?¿Café?¿Té?

\- Un té está bien.- Respondió Misaki sonriendo. Akihiko se dirigió a la cocina bajo la atenta mirada del editor.- Esos no, Usagi-san. Los vasos para bebidas calientes están en el armario de al lado. Te los marqué para que no te confundieras.

\- Cierto, ya rompí uno ayer.- Comentó Akihiko.

\- Supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambian.

\- Me voy a tomar eso como un cumplido.- Sonrió Akihiko llevándole el té y sentándose a su lado en el sofá.- Bueno, ¿te apetece hablar sobre lo que ha pasado?

\- No mucho, la verdad. Si nos ponemos a hablar sobre eso me echaré a llorar.

\- No hay nada malo en llorar.- Dijo el escritor sonriendo de lado.

\- Estás muy guapo cuando sonríes.- Murmuró Misaki y abrió mucho los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.- ¡No, a ver, que no es que estés feo cuando estás serio, no, tú nunca estás feo! ¡Dios, solo quería pensarlo, no decirlo en voz alta!- Misaki cogió un cojín y se tapó con él la cara mientras Akihiko reía.- Qué idiota soy.

\- Venga, Misaki, deja de taparte que tú sí que estás guapo cuando te sonrojas.- Le molestó el escritor sin parar de reír.

\- Cállate.- Dijo Misaki lanzándole el cojín. Estuvieron un rato hablando de la vida del escritor en Inglaterra, después estuvieron en un cómodo silencio hasta que Misaki decidió romperlo.- Usagi-san, ¿tú crees que nii-chan me perdonará?

\- Claro que sí. Eres su hermano pequeño y te quiere con locura.- Respondió Akihiko apoyando una mano en la rodilla del menor.- Ya verás como dentro de poco todo vuelve a la normalidad.

\- No lo creo, seguro que piensa que soy una mala persona.- Murmuró Misaki cabizbajo.

\- No eres una mala persona, solo eres una buena persona que ha cometido errores, como hacemos todos. No te tortures por eso.- Dijo Akihiko sin apartar su mano de la rodilla del editor. Misaki se quedó callado un momento y sin pensarlo dos veces, casi por instinto, acercó su rostro para besar al escritor. Akihiko giró la cara rápidamente, haciendo que el beso fuera a parar a su mejilla. Misaki se alejó lentamente con la cara roja. Sin decir nada comenzó a recoger sus cosas, pero el escritor le detuvo.- No es esto lo que quieres de verdad, Misaki, tú no...tú no quieres volver conmigo, simplemente estás dolido. Ya verás como en un futuro te alegrarás de no haberme besado.

\- Yo...me tengo que ir, Usagi-san, nos vemos en unos días.- Misaki salió del apartamento sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

* * *

 **Hola ^^**

 **Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo, pero he estado bastante liada y por el momento seguiré así, por lo que es muy probable que también tarde en subir el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Bueno, esto ya se acerca al final. No sé si lo comenté pero solo tendrá cinco capítulos el fic, por lo que ya no queda nada. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Un saludo.**


	4. Chapter 4

No sabía si estaba haciendo bien al presentarse allí, igual lo que debía hacer era mantenerse al margen y esperar a que las cosas se calmaran, pero no podía. No podía no hacer nada, Misaki estaba sufriendo y él debía ayudarle como fuera. Sí, existía la posibilidad de empeorar las cosas pero necesitaba intentarlo. Él conocía muy bien a Takahiro, habían pasado muchos años pero sentía que seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, su mejor amigo desde el instituto. Tenía claro cómo debía hablarle y qué debía contarle, además, Takahiro estaba loco por Misaki y eso facilitaba las cosas.

Respiró hondo y llamó al timbre sin pensárselo más. No tuvo que esperar mucho rato hasta que Takahiro le abrió la puerta. Al principio parecía sorprendido pero no tardó en adoptar su ya característica sonrisa. No se habían visto desde hacía tres días, cuando Takahiro se enteró de que Misaki tenía un amante.

\- Usagi-san, no te esperaba.- Dijo Takahiro sin borrar su sonrisa.- Pasa, pasa.

\- Siento no haber avisado, solo quiero que charlemos un rato.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Misaki.- Respondió Akihiko y su amigo se tensó. Claramente seguía afectado por aquel descubrimiento y el escritor lo entendía, Takahiro jamás se hubiera imaginado algo así, el shock había sido demasiado fuerte.

\- Tú sabes qué le ha pasado, ¿no? Es decir, algo le debió ocurrir para que...bueno, crea que le gustan los hombres.- Dijo Takahiro frunciendo el ceño. Habían llegado hasta el salón y se encontraban sentados el uno frente al otro.

\- Takahiro yo…- Akihiko se observó las palmas de sus manos, ¿debía contarle todo a su amigo?¿Debía decirle que Misaki y él fueron pareja durante casi cuatro años? Cuando había planeado la conversación en su cabeza, las cosas parecían más sencillas.- Misaki no está confundido, tiene muy claro lo que quiere. Siento decirte que Misaki nunca se casará con una mujer ni formará una familia, al menos no una convencional, pero cuanto antes lo sepas y lo aceptes mejor. Misaki te necesita, ha dado un paso muy grande y necesita que le apoyes.

\- ¿Un paso muy grande?- Dijo Takahiro haciendo una mueca.- Ha engañado a su novia, nos ha engañado a todos. Bueno, a todos no, por lo visto tú ya lo sabías…

\- Misaki siempre ha temido tu reacción, siempre ha tenido miedo de contarte que le gustan los hombres, es por eso que ha tardado tanto.

\- ¿Insinúas que Misaki me teme?¿O que no confía en mí lo suficiente?

\- Digo que Misaki siempre ha tenido miedo a decepcionarte.- Dijo Akihiko de forma calmada.- Y vuestra conversación del otro día le ha dejado mal, muy mal.

\- ¿Y si es solo una etapa? Estaría echando todo por la borda solo por una fase.- Murmuró Takahiro con gesto cansado.

\- No lo es, no es ninguna etapa.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- Preguntó Takahiro y el escritor suspiró.

\- Hay algo que Misaki y yo nunca te hemos contado, no porque no quisiéramos, simplemente Misaki no se sentía preparado para ello.- Conforme las palabras salían de la boca de Akihiko, su amigo se iba tensando en su asiento y apenas parpadeaba.- Misaki y yo tuvimos una relación durante el tiempo en que estuvo viviendo conmigo. Nos queríamos muchísimo, bueno, yo le sigo queriendo pero...digamos que es complicado. No voy a mentir y decir que fue fácil, pero fuimos muy felices juntos. Jamás he sido tan feliz como lo fui con Misaki.

\- ¿Es cierto eso?- Murmuró Takahiro sorprendido.

\- Sí, fuimos novios durante cuatro años.

\- Pero él tenía solo dieciocho años.- Dijo Takahiro mirándole incrédulo.- Era muy joven y tú...dios, tú tienes mi edad. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

\- ¿Sinceramente? No lo sé, simplemente me enamoré de él y tuve la suerte de ser correspondido.- Dijo Akihiko intentando mantener la calma, no le gustaba lo tenso que se había puesto el ambiente.- Pero lo que quiero decir es que sé de primera mano que lo de Misaki ni es una fase, ni está confundido, ni nada de eso.

\- Por respeto a nuestra amistad, te voy a pedir de buenas que te marches porque ahora mismo no quiero verte la cara.- Le dijo Takahiro poniéndose de pie. Akihiko le miró sorprendido pero imitó su movimiento y se levantó del asiento.

\- Pero…

\- Confié en ti. Te confié a Misaki, que era lo que más quería, y te aprovechaste de él. Así que, por favor, márchate.

\- No, no lo has entendido, nosotros nos queríamos, yo no me aproveché de él.

\- Tú eras un hombre adulto que se aprovechó de la inocencia de un adolescente.- Dijo Takahiro intentando controlar su enfado, Akihiko supuso que, pese a todo, Takahiro le seguía teniendo estima y lo último que quería era pelearse con él.

\- No fue así pero de acuerdo, entiendo que pienses eso.- Dijo el escritor suspirando.- Solo te pido que hables con Misaki, lo está pasando realmente mal...no tienes ni idea.

\- En eso tienes razón.- Dijo Takahiro sin relajar su semblante.- Yo no tengo ni idea, pero al parecer tú sí, supongo que esa es una de las ventajas de haberte metido en la cama de mi hermano.- El escritor suspiró derrotado y, sin decir nada más, se fue de casa de su amigo. Aquella visita no había servido de nada, solo esperaba que todo el enfado de Takahiro fuera hacia él y no hacia Misaki. Le dolía perder a su mejor amigo, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que ver sufrir a Misaki.

* * *

Misaki había tenido un día muy duro al final de una semana muy dura. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza en ese momento y no conseguía concentrarse en el trabajo. Nori estaba actuando de forma extraña, hacía como si la conversación que tuvieron nunca hubiera ocurrido. ¿Cuántas veces iba a tener que romper con él? Misaki ya no sabía qué decirle para dejarle claro que las cosas no podían seguir siendo como hasta ese momento. Misaki se había propuesto mejorar su vida y eso iba a hacer.

Su hermano también era un problema, no había hablado con él desde aquel encuentro y eso le quitaba el sueño por las noches, por lo que tenía aspecto cansado. Misaki no quería presionar a su hermano pero no podía seguir así, necesitaba saber de él. Si en un día no daba señales de vida, hablaría con Manami, ella seguro que le echaría una mano, o al menos eso esperaba.

Por suerte no iba todo mal en su vida, Usagi-san se estaba portando bien y ya había comenzado a trabajar en su nueva novela. Al menos él no le estaba poniendo las cosas difíciles. Misaki conocía muy bien al escritor y sabía que la racha le duraría poco, pero por el momento se permitió relajarse y no presionarle demasiado.

Ya había acabado de cenar cuando escuchó el timbre de su apartamento. Misaki se levantó del sofá y fue abrir deseando que no fuera Nori, no tenía ánimos para tratar con él en ese momento. El editor se sorprendió mucho al encontrar a su hermano parado en la puerta. Sin decir nada, Takahiro entró en la vivienda y se sentó en el sofá en el que había estado previamente Misaki.

\- Nii-chan, ¿te apetece tomar algo?- Preguntó Misaki nervioso.

\- No, gracias, no estaré mucho tiempo.- Respondió Takahiro con semblante serio. Misaki asintió y se sentó al lado de su hermano, girándose levemente para mirarle.- Ayer vino Usagi-san a verme, ¿te lo ha contado?

\- No, hoy no le he visto. Supongo que me lo contará mañana.

\- ¿No se te hace raro?- Preguntó Takahiro pensativo.- El trabajar con él, digo.

\- No mucho. Le conozco muy bien y eso facilita que…

\- Sí, le conoces muy bien.- Interrumpió el mayor.- Y él te conoce muy bien. Supongo que es lo normal después de haber sido pareja durante tantos años, ¿no?

\- Nii-chan…

\- ¿Hay algo más que debería saber? Porque ya me estoy hartando de las sorpresas, así que si tienes que contarme algo hazlo ahora.

\- Si Usagi-san te ha contado lo nuestro ya no hay nada más que tengas que saber.- Dijo Misaki desviando la mirada.

\- ¿Y seguís juntos?- Preguntó Takahiro sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

\- No, rompimos cuando se fue.- Negó Misaki con la cabeza.

\- Entonces ahora estás con...bueno, con el hombre con el que te veías, ¿no?

\- No estoy con nadie, nii-chan.

\- Misaki, el otro día fui muy duro contigo.- Dijo el mayor suspirando.- Pero es que jamás lo hubiese pensado y fue demasiado para mí. Lo siento, siento haberte hecho sufrir.

\- No, nii-chan, soy yo el que debería pedir disculpas. Debí habértelo contado hace tiempo, cuando empecé a salir con Usagi-san. Lo siento.

\- Está bien, Misaki, a partir de ahora ya no quiero que haya más secretos entre los dos, ¿entendido?- El editor asintió y Takahiro sonrió suavemente.- No hay nada que no puedas contarme. Sí, es cierto que puede que tarde un poco en asimilar ciertas cosas, pero siempre estaré para ti.

\- Gracias, nii-chan.- Dijo Misaki con lágrimas en los ojos, dejándose abrazar por su hermano.

\- Necesito preguntarte algo.- Dijo Takahiro cuando rompieron el abrazo.

\- ¿El qué?

\- ¿Usagi-san te forzó o te obligó a hacer algo?

\- Dios, no.- Negó Misaki frunciendo el ceño.- Él siempre me trató muy bien y se preocupaba mucho por mí. Es cierto que a veces se ponía muy pesado y...fogoso, pero nunca hice algo que yo no quisiera.

\- De acuerdo, necesitaba asegurarme.

\- Usagi-san y yo nos queríamos de verdad.

\- Él dijo lo mismo.- Murmuró Takahiro y se quedó un momento pensativo.- También dijo que todavía te quiere.

\- Sí, lo sé, me lo dijo el día de tu cumpleaños.- Asintió Misaki sonrojado.

\- Pero tú ya no le quieres.

\- No es que no le quiera, nii-chan, es que me hizo mucho daño. Lo pasé tan mal cuando se fue…- Dijo el editor.- Las cosas no pueden volver a ser como eran solo porque haya decidido volver, no es tan fácil. Yo ahora mismo lo único que quiero es su amistad, nada más.

\- Ya veo.- Suspiró el mayor.- Jamás pensé que mantendría esta conversación contigo… Me cuesta creer que Usagi-san haya sido tu novio.

\- Pues lo ha sido.

\- Debería irme ya.- Dijo Takahiro poniéndose de pie.- Me alegra que hayamos aclarado las cosas.

\- Gracias por haber venido y por entenderme, nii-chan.

\- Deberías venir el domingo a comer a casa, Mahiro tiene muchas ganas de verte.

\- Allí estaré.

* * *

 **Hola ^^**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo?**

 **Siento haber tardado tanto en subirlo y siento que sea tan corto. En un principio el capítulo iba a ser más largo pero decidí partirlo en dos, por lo que finalmente el fic tendrá un capítulo más, así que en vez de cinco serán seis.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y por vuestro tiempo.**

 **Un abrazo :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Dos meses habían pasado desde que rompió con su novia y que Takahiro descubrió todo. Las cosas comenzaban a irle mejor a Misaki, ya no se sentía tan mal consigo mismo. No había vuelto a ver a Mako pero se había enterado por Manami de que había empezado a salir con un chico de su trabajo. Misaki se alegraba por ella y esperaba que algún día pudiera perdonarle.

Con Nori todo había cambiado, comían todos los días juntos y seguían siendo amigos pero nada más, no habían vuelto a acostarse desde aquella vez. Misaki estaba feliz con la situación, no buscaba nada más de Nori, simplemente quería ser su amigo.

Akihiko y él se veían prácticamente todos los días por trabajo, pero además de eso se habían hecho muy amigos. Hablaban por teléfono todas las noches a pesar de haberse visto y la mayoría de fines de semana salían juntos. Misaki se sentía muy afortunado de poder ser amigo de Akihiko, pero había algo que le preocupaba; últimamente no paraba de pensar en él como pareja. Le encantaba ser su amigo, sin embargo no podía evitar echar de menos el tipo de relación que solían tener. Misaki sentía que se estaba volviendo a enamorar de Akihiko.

Volvía de visitar a Akihiko, quien llevaba bastante avanzada su nueva novela, y había quedado con Nori en un restaurante cercano a la editorial. Solían comer un par de veces por semana en aquel sitio, ya era como una especie de tradición. Su amigo se encontraba dentro del local esperándole en una mesa algo apartada. Misaki entró saludando a los camareros que ya le conocían y se sentó justo enfrente de Nori.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido la mañana?- Preguntó el de ventas con una sonrisa.

\- No me puedo quejar, Usami está cumpliendo con los plazos y eso me facilita mucho la vida. ¿Qué tal tú?

\- Bien, aunque Yokozawa hoy está más irritable que de costumbre.- Comentó Nori sin borrar la sonrisa.- Por cierto, como estabas tardando ya he pedido.

\- Genial. Me has pedido lo de siempre, ¿no?

\- Por supuesto.

El camarero no tardó en llegar con la comida y ambos comenzaron a comer mientras charlaban de un manga que acababa de salir al mercado. No pudieron entretenerse mucho tiempo ya que debían volver al trabajo, por lo que nada más acabar de comer, se dirigieron a la editorial.

\- Misaki, me gustaría hablar contigo.- Le dijo Nori justo antes de entrar.- ¿Te viene bien ahora? Si lo prefieres podemos hablar luego.

\- No, ahora está bien, he quedado después del trabajo.

\- Verás, Misaki, mi intención no es incomodarte ni revolver el pasado, si te digo esto es porque ya no me lo puedo guardar más.- Nori cogió la mano del menor con delicadeza, quien le miraba con algo de preocupación.- No consigo olvidarte, te sigo queriendo y me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad, pero esta vez de verdad. Salgamos juntos como pareja, podemos ir poco a poco, sin ningún tipo de presión. Sé que puedo hacerte muy feliz, Misaki. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Me darás una oportunidad?- Misaki le miró apenado y retiró lentamente su mano.

\- Me gustaría decirte que sí pero no te veo de esa forma, Nori. Lo siento mucho.

\- ¿Te estás viendo con alguien?- Preguntó Nori con tristeza.

\- No.- Negó Misaki.- Bueno, quedo de vez en cuando con Usagi-san, pero solo como amigos.

\- Me gustaría saber cómo es ese tal Usagi-san, debe ser increíble para que le hayas perdonado.- Comentó Nori con una sonrisa amarga.

\- Todos cometemos errores, ¿no crees? Además, entre él y yo no ha pasado nada.

\- No tienes por qué darme explicaciones, Misaki. Sólo espero que no vuelva a hacerte daño.

\- No lo hará porque no somos pareja.- Dijo el castaño y el otro suspiró.

\- Nos vemos más tarde.

\- Nori, de verdad que siento no poder corresponderte.- Le dijo Misaki antes de que entrara en el edificio. El mayor le sonrió apenado y le acarició suavemente el brazo.

\- Está bien, Misaki, lo superaré.

* * *

Akihiko llevaba un rato opinando sobre la película que acababan de ver y Misaki se sentía incapaz de apartar la mirada de él. Se sentía completamente hipnotizado con cada gesto del escritor. Misaki cada vez tenía más claro que estaba enamorado de ese hombre, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir miedo de que volviera a hacerle daño. En aquellos dos meses Akihiko había sido un gran apoyo para él, llegó justo en el momento perfecto y le ayudó a pasar por todo ese calvario. Le había demostrado que podía confiar en él.

Misaki quería estar con él, volver a lo que fueron años atrás, pero no era tan sencillo. ¿Y si le volvía a hacer daño? ¿Y si ya no le veía de esa forma? Sí, era cierto que nada más volver le había dicho que le quería, pero de eso ya hacía dos meses. Cabía la posibilidad de que ya no sintiera nada por él, tal vez el escritor solo quería mantener una bonita amistad con él.

El menor iba pensando en todo eso mientras contemplaba el rostro de Akihiko, quien aquella noche se encontraba muy hablador. Iban paseando por una gran avenida que estaba cerca del cine al que habían ido.

\- Por cierto, Takahiro me ha invitado a comer a su casa este domingo.- Comentó el escritor en un momento dado.

\- A mí también me lo ha dicho. Irás, ¿no?

\- Sí, ya hace un par de semanas que no le veo.

\- Ha estado bastante liado. Mahiro tuvo que quedarse un par de noches conmigo.- Le contó Misaki.- La pobre Manami necesitaba descansar un poco de él.

\- No para quieto.- Dijo Akihiko con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que se quedó unos días con nosotros?

\- Claro que lo recuerdo.

\- Te pusiste celoso de un crío.- Comentó Misaki con cierto tono de burla.

\- ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Tenía toda tu atención, esa semana no me hiciste ni caso.

\- ¡Qué mentira!- Exclamó Misaki riendo y agarrándole del brazo al escritor.- Tú siempre tenías mi atención.

\- ¿Y la sigo teniendo?- Preguntó Akihiko con una sonrisa de lado. Misaki puso cara pensativa y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del otro, quien estaba encantado de caminar tan cerca del menor.

\- Bueno, soy tu editor. Cobro por ir detrás de ti.

\- Pues es un trabajo por el que algunos matarían. Siéntete afortunado de poder verme a diario.- Le dijo el escritor guiñándole un ojo, haciendo reír a Misaki.

\- Qué creído.- En ese momento vibró el móvil del menor.- Es un mensaje de Nori.

\- ¿Qué dice?

\- Nada importante, es sobre la reunión de mañana.- Respondió Misaki todavía agarrado de Akihiko.

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas entre vosotros?

\- Bien, somos amigos. Aunque hoy se me ha declarado.

\- ¿Y tú qué le has dicho?- Preguntó el escritor.

\- Que lo sentía pero que no podía ser.- Dijo el castaño suspirando.- Ojalá pudiera salir con él.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo intentas?

\- Porque no, yo no le veo de esa forma.- Negó Misaki aliviando momentáneamente a Akihiko.- Además, me he enamorado.- Esto último lo dijo en voz tan baja que de no ser porque estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, el escritor no lo habría escuchado. Akihiko observó como Misaki se sonrojaba y evitaba mirarle, esto le hizo sentir mucha ternura y a la vez tristeza. Misaki se había enamorado de otro.

\- Me alegra oír eso.- Mintió el escritor lo mejor que pudo.- ¿Y quién es el afortunado?

\- Qué vergüenza, no pienso decírtelo.

\- Eso es que le conozco.- Dijo Akihiko pensativo.- ¿Es de la editorial?

\- Es posible.- Comentó Misaki volviendo a mirarle pero sin poder ocultar su sonrojo.

\- Eso es un sí.

\- No he dicho que sí…

\- No será Isaka, ¿verdad?- Dijo el escritor con cara de susto.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!- Exclamó Misaki sorprendido por tal ocurrencia.

\- No se me ocurre quien puede ser.- Dijo Akihiko.- ¿Pero él te hace caso?

\- Creo que sí.- Asintió Misaki.- Aunque no estoy seguro, puede que solo sean imaginaciones mías.

\- Seguro que sí que le gustas.

\- ¿Cómo se puede saber si le gustas a una persona?- Preguntó Misaki mientras seguían caminando.

\- Cierto, siempre has sido bastante torpe con esas cosas.- Comentó Akihiko ganándose un pequeño golpe en el hombro por parte del menor.- Lo siento pero es la verdad. A ver, ¿te mira mucho?

\- Supongo. Aunque muchas veces cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan no puedo evitar desviarla.- Respondió Misaki avergonzado.

\- Eres adorable.

\- ¡No soy un niño, Usagi-san!

\- Mira, lo más sencillo es preguntarle.- Dijo Akihiko con seriedad.- Así saldrás de dudas.

\- ¿Cómo voy a preguntarle eso? Me moriría antes de acabar la frase.

\- No es para tanto. Además, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

\- Que me rechace y me odie.

\- Si eso pasa es que es un imbécil que no te merece.- Dijo el escritor y luego dio un gran suspiro que sorprendió al menor.- Si tanto te gusta deberías intentarlo, puede que te diga que sí que le gustas. Pero si no lo haces te quedarás como estás.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Sí. Piensa en lo feliz que serás si te dice que sí.- Respondió el mayor mirando al suelo.

\- Gracias por el consejo, Usagi-san.- Sonrió Misaki dándole un suave apretón en el brazo que tenía agarrado.

\- De nada. Para eso estamos los amigos, ¿no?- Dijo Akihiko con una sonrisa de lado. Misaki le devolvió la sonrisa pensando en si debería preguntarle en ese momento o esperar. Finalmente optó por esperar, así sabría qué decir y podría mentalizarse para todas las respuestas posibles.

* * *

Pasaron un par de días en los que Misaki no paró de pensar en la conversación que tuvo con el escritor y cada vez estaba más convencido de que lo que sentía por él era amor. Aquella tarde tenía una reunión con Akihiko y con Nori sobre el libro que iban a publicar en poco más de un mes. Acababan de comer y se dirigían con paso lento a la editorial.

\- Te noto pensativo, Misaki.- Le dijo Nori cuando llegaron al vestíbulo de la empresa.

\- No es nada.

\- Pues no lo parece.

\- Está bien.- Suspiró el menor.- Es por Usagi-san.

\- ¿Te ha hecho algo?- Preguntó Nori preocupado.

\- No, no es eso.- Negó Misaki rápidamente.- Lo que ocurre es…

\- ¿Qué, Misaki?

\- Estoy enamorado de él.- Nori paró en seco y le miró con una expresión seria.

\- Sabía que esto iba a pasar.

\- Es buena gente.

\- Te destrozó.

\- Cometió un error.

\- Misaki, ya eres mayorcito.- Le dijo Nori reanudando el paso.- Haz lo que creas que debes hacer.

\- ¡Eso haré!- Exclamó Misaki justo cuando llegaban al ascensor, que ya estaba abierto.- Mi hermano le ha invitado este domingo a comer en su casa y pienso declararme.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Buena idea, hazlo delante de toda la familia. ¿Qué puede salir mal?- Dijo Nori de forma sarcástica.

\- Me gustaría que mi amigo me apoyara un poco.- Le dijo Misaki frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Cómo te sentirías si ese tal Usagi-san te dijera que está enamorado de otro y que piensa declararse? ¿Y cómo te sentirías si supieras que ese otro ya le ha hecho daño antes y que no le merece?- Misaki le miró sorprendido y se sintió un poco culpable por haber hablado de eso con él y más sabiendo que un par de días antes le había dicho que le quería. Había sido un insensible.- Pues así es como me siento.

\- Yo...- Comenzó a decir Misaki pero las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, indicando que habían llegado a su planta. Nori salió en dirección a la sala de reuniones, siendo seguido muy de cerca por el castaño. Akihiko ya se encontraba sentado dentro de la sala.

\- Buenas tardes, Usami-sensei.- Dijo Nori sonriendo.- Lamentamos haberle hecho esperar.

\- No se preocupe, acabo de llegar.- Dijo el escritor mientras ambos tomaban asiento.

La reunión transcurrió con bastante calma, estuvieron más de dos horas pero pudieron hablar de todo lo relacionado con el lanzamiento del libro y su respectiva promoción. Akihiko fue el primero en ponerse de pie y, antes de abandonar la habitación, se dirigió a Misaki.

\- ¿Quieres que el domingo pase a recogerte para ir a casa de tu hermano?

\- Sí, genial.- Sonrió Misaki sin notar la mirada de sorpresa que le dirigía Nori.

\- Muy bien.- Asintió el escritor y con un gesto con la mano se despidió de los dos empleados.

\- Es él.- Murmuró Nori llamando la atención de Misaki.- Él es Usagi-san.

\- Nori…

\- Sabía que ya conocías de antes a Usami pero jamás pensé que…

\- Que fuimos pareja.- Interrumpió Misaki.- Siento no habértelo dicho, pero no quería que le cogieras manía teniendo en cuenta que trabajas con él. Era más fácil así.

\- No es necesario que digas nada, en verdad te entiendo.- Le dijo Nori.- Sabías lo mucho que odiaba a tu ex. Hiciste bien en no decirme nada.

\- Nori, no odies a Usagi-san, es una buena persona.- Le pidió Misaki con voz calmada. El mayor le miró y asintió de manera casi imperceptible.

\- Jamás podrá caerme bien, pero si tu le quieres...- Nori suspiró pasándose una mano sobre la cara.- Reconozco una causa perdida cuando la veo, no hay nada que pueda decir que te vaya a hacer cambiar de opinión. Lo único que te pido es que no me des muchos detalles sobre vuestra relación.

\- No hay relación.- Dijo Misaki.

\- La habrá.- Le dijo Nori con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Eso espero.

\- Ya verás como sí.- Dijo Nori poniéndose en pie.- Eso sí, como vuelva a hacerte daño…

\- Le partirás la cara.- Misaki sonrió y Nori asintió.

\- Me da igual si es el escritor que más vende, no dudaré en darme de hostias con él si te hace sufrir.- Nori sonrió y se marchó dejando solo al editor.

Misaki ya se sentía mejor. Nori parecía haber aceptado la situación, o al menos se había resignado. Ahora le quedaba lo más difícil; descubrir si Usagi-san seguía enamorado de él.

* * *

 **Hola ^^**

 **¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado. Esto ya se va acabando, el próximo capítulo ya es el último.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Un abrazo :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Se encontraba de pie justo en la puerta de su edificio a la espera de que llegara Akihiko a recogerle con el coche. Aquel día irían a comer con Takahiro y su familia, eso era algo que a Misaki siempre le alegraba, pero el hecho de que Usagi-san también fuera, no le había dejado dormir por la noche debido a la emoción. Misaki se sentía feliz, era como si Akihiko y él fuesen una pareja que iba a visitar a su familia.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Akihiko había llegado y había parado el coche justo delante de él.

\- Misaki.- Llamó la atención del menor.- Estás ido. ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí, todo perfecto.- Sonrió Misaki subiéndose al coche. Se encontraba algo nervioso porque había tomado la decisión de declararse aquel día y sólo esperaba que, en caso de ser rechazado, el escritor y él pudieran continuar siendo amigos. En aquel momento su amistad con el mayor era lo más importante.

\- Me hace bastante ilusión ir a comer a casa de Takahiro.- Comentó Akihiko sin apartar la vista de la carretera.- Ya sé que hace tiempo que me ha perdonado y que las cosas están bien entre él y yo, pero que me haya invitado hace que todo parezca más real. ¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir?

\- Sí.- Asintió Misaki sonriendo de lado.- De todas formas mi nii-chan no hubiera podido seguir enfadado contigo mucho tiempo. Eres su mejor amigo y, además, él sabe que...bueno, que nosotros nos queríamos.

\- Te has puesto rojo.- Rió Akihiko mirándole de reojo, haciendo que Misaki se cruzara de brazos.

\- ¡No es cierto!- Exclamó Misaki.

\- No te enfades, sólo estaba molestándote.- Le dijo Akihiko dándole un suave golpe en el hombro, gesto que hizo que el menor se relajara.

\- ¿Cómo llevas lo de no fumar?- Preguntó el editor.

\- De maravilla.

\- Has fumado, ¿verdad?- Dijo Misaki arqueando una ceja. En ese momento llegaron a la casa de Takahiro y Akihiko se dispuso a aparcar el coche.

\- Por supuesto que no. Llevo una semana sin fumar.

\- Me cuesta creerte.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Has fumado, Misaki?- Preguntó Akihiko apagando el motor y girándose para mirarle directamente a los ojos.- Responde, Misaki, ¿has roto nuestra promesa de no fumar?

\- ¡Claro que no!- Exclamó Misaki provocando que el escritor sonriera.- ¡Yo lo que prometo lo cumplo!

\- Pues yo también.

\- Bueno…

\- ¿Qué, Misaki?

\- Es posible que anoche me fumara un cigarrillo.- Murmuró Misaki un poco avergonzado.

\- Y yo un paquete.- Dijo Akihiko de manera seria para segundos después echarse a reír ambos.

\- Somos lo peor, Usagi-san.- Dijo Misaki mientras bajaban del coche.

\- Venga, a partir de ahora se acabó el tabaco de verdad.

\- Así se habla, Usagi-san.

* * *

La comida pasó con tranquilidad y de forma agradable. Akihiko y Takahiro no pararon de hablar recordando su época en el instituto, mientras que Mahiro no hacía otra cosa que intentar llamar la atención de Misaki.

\- Mahiro, ya es suficiente.- Le dijo Manami en un momento dado.- Estás agobiando a tu tío.

\- No te preocupes, nee-chan.- Sonrió Misaki, quien tenía a Mahiro sentado encima y agarrado a su cuello.

\- Es que es un niño muy cariñoso.- Comentó Takahiro.- Misaki también era así de pequeño. Siempre que llegaba a casa venía a darme un beso y un abrazo.

\- Qué tierno.- Sonrió el escritor.

\- Misaki siempre ha sido muy lindo.- Dijo Manami.

\- Parad que me estáis avergonzando.- Dijo Misaki acariciando el cabello de su sobrino, quien aún no se había separado de él.

\- Tío, ¿puedo quedarme a dormir en tu casa?

\- No que mañana tienes cole.- Le dijo Takahiro.- Y Misaki tiene que trabajar.

\- Otro día, Mahiro.- Le sonrió Misaki.

\- Jo, yo quería dormir con el tío.- Murmuró el niño haciendo un puchero.

\- Seguro que no eres el único que quiere eso.

\- ¡Nee-chan!- Exclamó Misaki muy sonrojado mientras los demás reían.

\- ¿Aún no tienes novio?- Le preguntó su hermano con curiosidad.

\- No, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas.

\- ¿Entonces no hay nadie?

\- No, nee-chan.- Respondió Misaki con la esperanza de que cambiasen de tema pronto.- ¿Por qué no le preguntáis a Usagi-san?

\- A mí no me metas.- Dijo el escritor sonriendo mientras que Misaki se llevaba el vaso a la boca.

\- ¿Habéis pensado en volver juntos?- Preguntó Takahiro de manera inocente. Al escuchar eso, Misaki escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo.

\- ¡Tío, no sabes beber!- Rió Mahiro.

\- Vaya reacción.- Dijo Akihiko riendo.- ¿Debería ofenderme?

\- No, no es eso.- Dijo Misaki nervioso.- Es que ha sido muy inesperado…

\- ¿Entonces eso es un sí?- Preguntó Manami.

\- Venga, dejad ya al pobre Misaki.- Pidió Akihiko.- Como siga poniéndose rojo acabará explotando.

\- Solo bromeábamos.- Sonrió su cuñada.

\- Yo no.

\- Nii-chan, siento decirte que tanto mi vida amorosa como la de Usagi-san no es asunto de nadie.- Dijo Misaki intentando imponerse.

\- ¡Qué adorable eres cuando te pones serio!- Le dijo Takahiro sonriendo.

Iban de nuevo en el coche del escritor. Se les había hecho algo tarde tras estar hablando con Takahiro y Manami. Misaki tenía pensado declararse justo cuando aparcara delante de su edificio, iba tan concentrado repasando lo que le iba a decir que no se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado.

\- Estás muy callado. ¿Te ha molestado lo que han dicho?

\- ¿Eh? No, nada de eso.- Negó Misaki con la cabeza.- Simplemente estaba pensando.

\- ¿En qué? ¿En la misteriosa persona de la que te has enamorado?- Preguntó el escritor mirándole. Misaki se tensó, había llegado el momento.

\- La verdad es que sí, estaba pensando en él.- Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Todavía no le has preguntado si le gustas?

\- No, no sé muy bien cómo hacerlo.

\- Creo que le das demasiadas vueltas.- Suspiró Akihiko. No le hacía ninguna gracia arrojar a Misaki a los brazos de otro pero si eso iba a hacer al menor feliz, él le ayudaría en todo.- Mira, la próxima vez que le veas le tienes que preguntar sí o sí. Sé valiente, Misaki.

\- Usagi-san, yo…- Comenzó a decir un muy nervioso Misaki. Akihiko le miró atentamente esperando a que continuara hablando, pero el castaño se limitó a observar sus manos.

\- ¿Tú qué?- Preguntó el escritor con voz suave.

\- Yo me preguntaba si...si te gustaría pasar a tomar algo.- Dijo Misaki con un hilo de voz. Akihiko le miró sorprendido y no pudo evitar emocionarse. Por un momento pensó que tal vez la persona de la que estaba enamorado Misaki era él, pero rápidamente desechó ese pensamiento y se reprochó mentalmente el ser tan iluso.

\- Claro.

Ambos salieron del coche y subieron en silencio al apartamento de Misaki. Los dos se encontraban muy nerviosos, aunque el único que lo exteriorizaba era el menor. Akihiko se sentó en el sofá y esperó a que el editor le sirviera una copa de vino.

\- No es tan bueno como los tuyos.

\- Seguro que me gusta.- Sonrió levemente el escritor. Misaki le tendió una copa y rápidamente se bebió la otra, sorprendiendo al escritor.- ¿Estás bien, Misaki?

\- Sí, bueno, un poco nervioso.- Respondió sirviéndose otra copa.

\- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Akihiko observando como Misaki se bebía de golpe su segunda copa.- Creo que deberías ir más despacio, nunca has tolerado muy bien el alcohol.

\- Usagi-san.- Murmuró Misaki sentándose a su lado, muy cerca de él. El corazón le iba a mil pero sentía que si no lo hacía en ese momento no lo haría nunca.- Yo quería decirte, bueno, preguntarte si…

\- Si…

\- Si yo te gusto.- Después de decir eso Misaki se alejó un poco de él y no se atrevió a mirarle. Akihiko se quedó pasmado un momento, preguntándose si eso significaba lo que él creía que significaba. Misaki se puso todavía más nervioso al ver que el otro no decía nada y las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos.

\- Oh, Misaki, si sólo me gustaras...- Dijo Akihiko ya recuperado. Misaki le miró intentando que las lágrimas no se le escaparan y el escritor le agarró suavemente una mano.- Te amo, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré.- Misaki no pudo aguantar más y se echó a llorar mientras se abrazaba al mayor, quien le rodeó con los brazos.- Te lo dije el día que nos volvimos a ver. Te amo, Misaki.

\- Y yo a ti, Usagi-san.- La voz apenas le salió pero Akihiko consiguió entenderle. El mayor le cogió la cara con ambas manos y acercó sus labios rozando los de Misaki. El castaño deseando un contacto mayor, pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Akihiko y acortó la pequeña distancia que les separaba para fundirse en un beso. El beso se fue volviendo cada vez más apasionado, ni siquiera la falta de aire les importaba, en lo único que podían pensar era que después de tantos años volvían a estar juntos.

\- Quiero hacerte el amor.- Le susurró Akihiko al oído.

\- Hazlo.- Le dijo Misaki sonrojado pero sin apartarle la mirada.

\- ¿Aquí mismo?- Preguntó el mayor comenzando a repartir besos por su cuello y a acariciarle el pecho por encima de la camisa.

\- Donde sea.- Respondió Misaki con la respiración entrecortada.

\- He soñado tantas veces con esto...- Dijo el escritor sin dejar de besarle y morderle aquel cuello tan blanco. Misaki no respondió, se limitó a pasar sus manos por la espalda del mayor.- Te quiero.

\- Yo también te quiero.- Aquella vez Misaki lo dijo con tono seguro. Akihiko le miró emocionado, sin poder creerse que eso estuviera pasando. Sonrió y le besó. En aquel momento lo supo, jamás iba a volver a separarse de Misaki.

* * *

 **15 años más tarde**

Que sonara un teléfono en mitad de la noche nunca era algo bueno. Misaki se despertó de un salto asustado y, sin mirar quién era, cogió su móvil que estaba en la mesita de noche.

\- ¿Si?

\- Buenas tardes. ¿Hablo con el editor de Akihiko Usami?- Dijo la voz de un hombre mayor.

\- Sí, soy yo.- Asintió Misaki.- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

\- Llamaba para confirmarle que ha ganado.

\- ¿Que ha ganado el qué?- Preguntó Misaki con tono adormilado.

\- El nobel, obviamente.- Al escuchar aquello, Misaki abrió los ojos como platos y se giró a ver al escritor, quien se encontraba a su lado profundamente dormido. Sin pensárselo dos veces, el castaño comenzó a darle manotazos a Akihiko, quien se despertó alarmado.

\- Muchas gracias, yo se lo diré a Usami-sensei.- Dijo Misaki claramente emocionado. Akihiko le miraba extrañado, sin saber muy bien qué estaba ocurriendo. Cuando colgó, Misaki se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a besarle.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ha muerto alguien rico y hemos cobrado la herencia?

\- ¡Has ganado, Usagi-san!- Exclamó Misaki sin poder apartarse de él.- ¡Nos vamos a Estocolmo!

\- ¿De verdad?- Dijo Akihiko sin poder borrar su sonrisa de la cara.

\- ¡Sí, lo has conseguido!

\- No, lo hemos conseguido.- Le dijo el escritor para luego besarle.- Eres el mejor editor y marido que podría tener.

\- No te imaginas lo feliz y orgulloso que estoy ahora mismo.- Sonrió Misaki sin importarle que se le escaparan un par de lágrimas.- Y sólo tienes cincuenta años…

\- Bueno, hay gente más joven que yo que lo ha ganado. Además, eso no suena tan joven como tú te crees.

\- Aún así es bastante impresionante, ya solo el hecho de ganarlo… Dios, Usagi-san, estoy tan feliz…

\- Lo sé, cielo.

\- Ahora vamos a tener un montón de trabajo. Tengo que organizar una fiesta aquí en Japón, dar una rueda de prensa y también tengo que ver en Estocolmo que...- Akihiko al ver que su marido se ponía en modo editor comenzó a besarle para que se callara. Misaki correspondió el beso encantado, todavía sin poder creerse después de tantos años que estaba casado con ese hombre. Akihiko lo era todo para él, lo había sido así desde que tenía dieciocho años y se enamoró de él. Le parecía increíble que hubieran pasado veintidós años desde aquel día en que fue, por recomendación de Takahiro, a que un famoso escritor le diera clases particulares. Misaki se sentía muy afortunado de haber ido mal en los estudios, de no ser así probablemente no estaría envejeciendo al lado de su Usagi-san, al cual amaba más que a nadie.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Hola ^^**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el final. Solamente quería agradecer a las personas que habéis leído esta historia y a los que habéis dejado algún comentario. Muchas gracias y espero que os sigan interesando mis futuros fics.**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo.**

 **Un abrazo :)**


End file.
